Starting Out
by Wings of a forgotten soul
Summary: Before Sly Cooper and Crystal Feline worked together, they were just two separate thieves with a hatred for Clockwork. Find out how they teamed up to take down the Claw gang. Prequel to Two Thieves.
1. Introductions

**Already working on the next chapter for the Sly 4 story, I totally realized that I should have posted the second and third game chapters first. Oops. Oh well. These chapters will be on how Crystal Feline and Sly Cooper began working together.**

**I don't own the Sly Cooper series.**

As the ball continued, Sly entered in his new disguise. He straightened his tie as he walked into the main room.

"_Your disguise is working perfectly; no one will recognize you in that outfit. Now during the heist, Sly you'll need to dance with Carmelita to keep both her and the crowd distracted, only problem is that she's picky about dance partners so you'll need to impress her first."_ The tech expert of his gang Bentley said through his ear piece.

As he says this he walked down a set of stairs and look around so more before spotting Neyla nearby. Sly smirks at the sight of the pink tiger.

"Alright, I know just the girl for the job."

As he began to walk over to her, he noticed that she was talking to someone. She was a snow leopard but instead of the usual random spots, her spots were patterned like a tiger's stripes. She had a sleeveless black silk dress on with black heels. The two stopped their conversation as Sly approached them.

"Constable Neyla, you look lovely this evening." He told the tiger with a smile.

Neyla blinks with wide eyes before crossing her arms and stares at him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You had me chasing after you back in Paris."

"Paris…? Sly Cooper!? You aren't by any chance here to turn yourself in? Old Ironsides would fall out of her dress." She asked with a smirk.

Her friend gave a small smile. "You know Sly Cooper? Wow Neyla, you weren't kidding." She joked.

"As good as that sounds, how would you two ladies like to dance first?"

Neyla grins back at the raccoon after a moment of thought.

"Enchante."

Just as she said that music started to play so she walks off of the dance floor leaving Sly behind with the snow leopard.

"Would you like to dance?"

She rolled her bright green eyes as Sly jesters to the other dancers.

"Dance with Neyla first. Just save a dance for me." She told him. Sly smiled at the girls' kindness and quickly turned to get to Neyla before the dance started.

"Are you using me to get at Old Ironsides?" Neyla asked during the dance.

Sly gave a small smirk. "Yes I am…do you mind?"

"Not at all."

As the dance came to an end, Sly went to his waiting partner. He outstretched his hand and the waiting snow leopard took it as the music started up again. As they danced, Sly was surprised on how graceful his new partner was.

"You are quite the dancer miss…"

"Crystal. Crystal Feline (Fee-lin)." The snow leopard replied with a wink. As the song came to a close, Sly spun her around one last time before dipping her. Clapping sounded around them as the music stopped. Sly brought Crystal back up as Neyla approached them.

"You are quite the dancer Cooper. And I think someone else agrees." She said as Carmelita neared.

"Neyla, your friend here is quite the dancer."

"We tried to make him look good." The tiger replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps you and I could share a dance later miss..." Sly asked his target.

"Miss Fox. Carmelita Fox. And I accept." She told him before walking off.

"It was an honor to dance with you Mr. Cooper." Crystal said before turning in the other direction as the fox did.

"_Nice work Sly. Now head back to the safe house." _Bentley told him. Sly turned to leave but noticed Rajan talking to the snow leopard.

"I saw you dancing with the raccoon earlier and I must say you are quite skilled. Would you care to dance with me later on?" He heard the orange tiger ask.

"It would be my pleasure Lord Rajan." She answered.

"_This couldn't be more perfect! Now Rajan will be distracted from the wings as well."_

**XxX**

After getting a briefing at the safe house, Sly spent the next hour getting rubies off of Rajan's elephants. Sly grabbed the last ruby as the elephant wacked him with its trunk. He landed on the rooftop and examined the stone.

"Hey Bentley, this ruby feels lighter than the others do." Sly told Bentley as he handled the gem. He looked over the gem in his hands carefully. He felt along the surface of the stone slowly and found three slashes along the smooth surface. "What are these scratches?" he wondered out loud.

"Not scratches. Claw marks." A voice said behind him causing the raccoon to turn. It was a snow leopard with short black hair. She wore a black tank top with a hood and black cargo pants which contrasted with her snow white fur. The black outfit was outlined in dark blue and the color fell against her combat boots. He noticed she had a grappling hook attached to a belt on her waist and a dark blue drawstring bag on her back. He scanned her for any weapons but only saw fingerless gloves on her hands. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a snug smile. "Not many notice my replicas until they're back at their hideouts. Guess it proves that Cooper's are good thieves."

"Who are you? What did you do to the real ruby?" Sly asked with anger in his voice.

"Chill bandit boy." The snow leopard told him as she walked over to him. "Did you forget me that easily? I mean, we only danced together about an hour ago." She hinted as her tail flicked behind her.

Sly was stunned and surprised he hadn't made the connection sooner. The same fur pattern, same eyes, even the same voice! "C-Crystal? Crystal Feline?"

The cat smiled as she stopped only a few feet in front of him looking him in the eyes. "You know, you should really do research on other thieves. You never know when we'll show up." She told him as she reached for her bag. She reached inside and grabbed out a ruby and handed it to him. "This is the real ruby."

Sly took it after a moment's hesitation. "Why are you helping me?" he asked as he put the gem in his pouch.

Crystal turned her head towards Rajan's palace with a lost expression in her eyes. "It's not just for you.' She growled. 'I don't want that robotic owl brought back as much as you do. I never got my revenge on him for killing my family." She told him with darkness in her voice.

"Why don't we work together then? We both want to prevent Clockwork's resurrection so we could work together and-"

"No.' Crystal interrupted as she turned to look back at him. 'I work alone. Clockwork may have caused you to get your gang together but I had no one. It's always been me. Maybe in the future we could work together but only when you figure things out about our families but until then." Behind her, a monkey guard ran towards the two silently, unknown to Crystal. She suddenly unsheathed her claws and quickly turned to slash at the guard, causing it to fall to the streets below them. Sly looked at her claws with wide eyes and realized why he didn't see any weapons on her earlier. Her claws _were _her weapons. They seemed larger and sharper than normal claws as they shined in the moon light. She reached to her belt and grabbed her grappling hook and fired it to a guard tower. "I work alone." She repeated as she flew off after her hook.

Sly only watched through his binocucom as the snow leopard disappeared past the guard tower. "Hey Bentley, did you hear all of that?" He asked.

"_Yes I did. Head on back to the safe house. I found some information on our new friend." _Bentley told him through their link.

**XxX**

When Sly got back to the safe house outside of Rajan's territory, he found Murray already by Bentley's computer. "So what's up with this Crystal character?" He asked as he sat next to the hippo.

Bentley brought up a picture of the snow leopard on his laptop. "Crystal Feline is a thief who makes fakes of treasure and replaces the real thing with one of her replicas. Her replicas have been known to look so realistic that any thief would believe that it was the real thing. In fact, I would be surprised if we have some of her replicas."

"What about her history?" Sly asked, become more interested in the cat by the minute.

"I was getting to that." The turtle replied as he switched pictures. Sly assumed it was Crystal when she was younger with her parents, a snow leopard and a large tiger. "Crystal Feline actually shares a similar past to your own Sly. For one thing, she comes from a line of family thieves.' At this Sly's jaw dropped to the floor. 'And around the same time for you, her family was attacked and killed by Clockwork!" At this Murray's jaw joined Sly's on the floor. "That was my reaction as well." Bentley told his shocked team mates with a small smile.

Sly recovered from the shock first. "Any idea why Clockwork would go after her family?"

Bentley shook his head before turning back to the computer. "Sadly, there's nothing in here about her family. Her file reveals nothing about the Cooper family as well so there's no way she'll be helping us any time soon."

"Isn't she supposed to dance with Rajan later on?" Murray asked speaking up.

"That's right!' Bentley exclaimed. 'She must be doing this to assist in distracting Rajan in order for you steal the wings Murray."

"Well what do ya know? That cat is helping us after all." Sly said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"With Crystal helping us by dancing with Rajan, the operation will work smoothly." Bentley said as he typed up another plan on his laptop.

**Well that's it for now. Read and Review, you know all that jazz. I'll update this one and the story for Sly 3 as fast as I can so I can work on Sly 4. **


	2. Stealing the wings

**Sorry for the wait. I was on a trip last week and I couldn't work on the chapter. **

**I don't own Sly Cooper**

Over the next few days, Sly and the gang continued to put together final points of their operation to obtain the Clockwork Wings. No one had seen Crystal since the night of the first dance. As the night of the heist came upon them, the team split off to take care of their tasks. After getting Murray set up above the statue where the wings were held, Sly got back into his tuxedo and went down to the dance floor.

"Everything you and your gang were doing has really scared the stripes off of Rajan." A familiar voice told Sly as he looked for Carmelita. He turned around to see the snow white fur of Crystal Feline. "Because you're here I take it that you're planning to take the wings tonight?"

Sly nodded. "Yep. Still going to dance with Rajan?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

Crystal sighed quietly. "Sadly yes. As much as I hate to do this, I want those wings out of his position. Besides, I'm suspecting something else about him and I'm going to need to get up close to find out."

"Suspecting what?" He wondered.

"Nothing important.' She hissed silently. 'Sorry. I'm not usually like this. You're dance partners waiting for you on the floor. Good luck." She said before walking towards where the large tiger was waiting. Sly watched as Crystal approached the tiger. The two exchanged a few words before Rajan led her to the dance floor. He took that as a signal and approached Carmelita.

"Miss Fox. I believe that you owe me a dance." He told her holding out his hand.

As the music started, the fox didn't complain as she took his hands. As the couples started to dance, Murray dropped down from the ceiling and started to detach the wings.

"You are quite the dancer." Rajan told Crystal.

Crystal gave him a smile. "You are an amazing dancer as well Lord Rajan." _Someone please kill me now. _She thought to herself as the tiger began to flirt with her. She shot her eyes towards the statue and was relieved to see Murray disappear with the final wing. She saw Sly give a barely noticeable nod in her direction. She took it as the hint to get out of there and she took full advantage of it. "You know, I really like that statue of yours." She told him as the music ended and everyone around them began clapping.

Rajan looked at his statue proudly. "It's one of my greatest pieces in the palace. The wings I added-Wait! Where are the wings?" He roared, getting everyone's attention.

Crystal used the distraction to get out of Rajan's sight then sprinted to the door with Sly following behind before anyone could notice. The two burst out of the palace and ran on top of buildings towards the outer walls, where Sly said his team van was waiting. Armed guards chased after them as they neared the wall. Guards surrounded the drawbridge, blocking their only exit.

"Hop on my back." Crystal demanded as she put on her fingerless gloves.

"Why?" Sly asked, curious to what the snow leopard was planning.

"If you want to live to steal for another day just do it!" She hissed as she unsheathed her claws. Sly, not wanting to argue with her, hopped onto her back. Crystal stumbled for a second but quickly recovered as she saw the wall approaching. As the last bit of roof ended, Crystal jumped and shot her hands out towards the wall. The claws dug into the concrete and allowed her to climb up the wall with ease. As they reached the top, Sly jumped off and pulled Crystal up with him. They saw the van waiting for them at the edge of the trees but still out of sight of the guards.

"Care for a quick getaway?" Sly asked as he gestured to the van.

Crystal nodded. "Thought you would never ask." At this, the two thieves jumped off the wall and to the river below them. Both landed on one of the pointed rocks with ease and hopped over to the other side of the river quickly. As they both landed on solid ground once again, they took off towards the waiting van. Behind them, shouts and gun shots were fired as they ran. The back doors of the van slammed open as they approached. The two jumped in, the doors slammed shut, and the van took off leaving a cloud of dust behind it.

**XxX**

"What a rush." Sly said as he sat in one of the back seats of the van. "We work well together." He told Crystal who was sitting next to the Clockwork wings.

She let out a yawn. "You're telling me. Nice work bandit boy." Everyone stifled laughs at Sly's new nickname except the raccoon himself, who only stuck his tongue out at the snow leopard. Crystal rolled her eyes and saw that they were pulling into a small village. She then turned to Murray. "You can just drop me off here if you want."

"Wait. Before, you said that you were suspecting Rajan of hiding something. Care to explain what?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

As the van pulled to a stop, Crystal opened the back door and then turned back to Sly. "Ask yourselves this, if Rajan is a spice lord, where were all the spices?" with that, she jumped out of the van and closed the door behind her. She went towards the market as the van pulled slowly away, as if expecting her to run back. When the van was finally out of sight, Crystal let out a small sigh. She walked around till she found a small motel for the night. After changing out of her dress and into a tank top and sweatpants, she lay down on the bed and brought out a small laptop from her bag. She opened it and the screen revealed a map of India. On the map was a small blinking red dot, making its way away from the palace. "Gotcha." Crystal said with a smirk.

**XxX**

Over the next few days, Crystal watched the dot move across the map, tracing the path until it stopped moving, three days since the ball and dancing with Rajan. Crystal packed her things and did supply shopping in the market place before heading out towards the jungle. She spent most of the journey on foot through the thick jungle or by jumping through the tree tops. To blend in with the natives of the jungle, Crystal had connected the spots on her fur, giving her the appearance of a white tiger instead of a leopard. She traveled for two days before coming across a large temple. The first person she saw was Rajan.

"Looks like I'm in the right place." She said to herself as she disappeared into the trees behind her.

**I know its short but I'm working on longer chapters.**


	3. Betrayal

**I am sorry for a lack of updating. My parents have been making me do stuff with the family instead of working on pleasing my fans. I did have fun, but I couldn't work on anything. Anyway, this is probably the longest chapter I've done for this story and I hope to have more chapters like this up.**

**I don't own Sly Cooper. **

It took several days before the Cooper gang arrived at the same jungle Crystal was at. They made their safe house on the other side of the jungle from Crystal's own safe house. It only took a few minutes for Sly to run out of the safe house and go out on a mission. Crystal watched as he ran into the thick jungle before turning and running the other direction. After a while, she found a few guards and snuck up behind them. Hiding in the tall grass, she let out a tiger like roar, scaring them. The two rhino guards ran in circles screaming before crashing into each other at full speed then passing out. Crystal laughed as she came out of her hiding spot, shaking the debris out of her fur.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Crystal looked up to see Sly on the roof top of a flat house.

"You would have done it too." She retorted as she jumped up on the roof with him. "It's about time you and your gang showed up anyway. You probably figured about Rajan's second Clockwork piece already right?"

Sly nodded. "Clockwork's heart. The place's well guarded."

Crystal nodded. "You can sometimes hear that blasted heart beating in the middle of the night." She snarled, her claws peaking out in anger.

Sly smirked. "Offer still stands to help us."

Crystal gave him a smile of amusement. "My rule still stands. I'll help, but only if I'm needed and as long as I don't get to distract Rajan again." She hissed at the mention of Rajan.

"Still can't get over what happened at the dance?' *hiss* 'Ok. Ok. Shesh. No need to hiss."

"I'll be sticking around 'til I find where the next part is. So if you ever need my help or find out anything…just come find me." Crystal told him as she turned and began to walk away.

"Can I at least have a hint?" Sly called after her.

The snow leopard smirked. "Even the oldest of books have secrets." She told him before jumping into a tree and climbing into the branches.

**XxX**

It took a few days before Crystal interacted with the Cooper gang again. She had been caught up in her research for Clockwork parts to get out and see what they were up to. She noticed lots of activity by the temple so she went to investigate. As she arrived at the temple grounds, she saw Sly run past her with a guard on his tail. He turned his head slightly and winked at her as he shot past. Crystal turned back and jumped through the trees. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a member of Sly's gang, Murray, arrived and put a pair of binoculars up to his face after stepping outside their safehouse.

"_Murray, you're on. Sly's knocked the ruby loose and now we need your muscle to get it to the buyers." _A voice said through the device. Crystal remembered it was Bentley.

"Muscle on the way!" The hippo cried out in confidence.

"_One more thing Murray. Sly told me that an old ally of ours is nearby and I'm sure that she'd be glad to help us." _Bentley said before hanging up.

"And who would that be?" Murray wondered out loud as he put his binocucom away.

"Figures Cooper'd want me involved in all this." Crystal said as she announced her presence. She jumped out a tree she had hidden in and landed next to the large hippo. "I don't think we formally met. I'm Crystal Feline. Thief."

"I remember you. You were with us when we escaped with the Clockwork wings. It's nice to finally talk to you face to face. They call me 'The Murray'." The hippo said as he flexed his muscles.

Crystal smiled. "A pleasure. Now, shall we begin?" Both then took off towards the ruby at a fast pace, taking out any guards in their way. They arrived at the ruby after a few minutes and Murray picked it up without much of a sweat. Just as he held it over his head, his binocucom began to buzz. Crystal grabbed it for him and held it up to his eyes.

"_Hey Murray. I see you met up with our friend there." Sly's voice said through the binocucom. "Anyway, despite its size, that rock is really fragile. Bentley will run ahead and inflate cushions that are safe to through the ruby on while Crystal will help protect you from guards. Now head out the the rendezvous near the waterfall." _Sly said before hanging up.

A familiar turtle ran up to them in a hurry as Crystal put the binocucom back. "Alright you two, let's get going." Bentley told the two before turning and running ahead once again.

"He seems tense." Crystal said as the two walked behind.

"This is our first year out in the field." Murray explained.

"That explains it." She replied as she watched Bentley blow up the gate in their way. The three went at a fast/slow pace as Murray carried the ruby. The encountered no enemies so far but a few times Murray had to throw the ruby on a cushion to jump across a destroyed bridge. As the group neared the waterfall, a mysterious figure exchanged a few words with Bentley before disappearing.

"Come on. We can head to the buyer now." Bentley told them before taking off once more.

"So what do you need exchange this ruby for?" Crystal asked Murray, seeing that Bentley was already far ahead.

"Apparently it's for a bomb we're gonna use to blow up the dam." The hippo explained.

"Nice. He's sure not to enjoy that." Crystal said with a small laugh. As Murray through the ruby across a small gap, a few guards spotted them. "I got them." Crystal said as she unsheathed her claws. She raked them across a monkey. She quickly ducked to avoid a hit to the head and shot her legs out causing the rhino to drop to the ground. She slashed at one more monkey quickly, causing it to fall into the river below them.

"Hurry up. The probably called for reinforcements!" Bentley called to them.

Murray made it the other side of the gap and picked up the gem again. The two followed Bentley for another few minutes with only one other guard encounter. As they neared where the buyer was waiting for them, Crystal couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of bright color against the dark of the forest. Crystal paused as the others went ahead and stared at where she saw the flash of color. She waited another moment and saw a small flash of orange against the tree tops.

_Was that Rajan? Or did the cops find us? _She wondered. Her right ear twitched followed by her left ear before her right ear began twitching madly. Her eyes widened at this reaction. "Something's wrong." She muttered under her breath. "It's been great doing business with ya boys. Make sure Rajan gets his fur wet for me." She said before running and climbing into the trees.

**XxX**

**BOOM! **

The ground shook as Crystal got back to her own safe house, the made stripes in her fur gone for her natural spots due to the amount of rain. She quickly gathered her things before charging out and to the trees once more. As she swept by Rajan's spice temple, she noticed a vulture watching the destruction.

_They aren't found around here._ Crystal thought to herself as she snuck up behind the bird. She let out a small growl before tackling the bird into the side of the tree it was perched in. "What are you doing here?" She growled as her hand wrapped around its neck. "Who sent you? Are they still here now?!"

"I…I won't talk." The bird got out despite the pressure on his neck.

Crystal smirked, allowing her teeth to show and her eyes glowed in the dark of the trees. "You do know our predicament right? Vulture. Snow leopard. Bird. _Cat._"

The vulture's eyes widened in fear at where she was going. "Ok. I'll talk. We were sent here to apprehend the Cooper gang." The guard whimpered.

"_Who sent you?"_ Crystal growled darkly.

"It-it was The Contessa. She was given this location from an Interpol agent, Neyla." Crystal's eyes widened and she took her hand away from the vulture's neck.

"Neyla_…__**NEYLA!**_"Crystal screeched into the wind. With a loud roar, she leapt off the branch and streaked through the trees towards the sounds of fighting. She snarled as her legs jumped from branch to branch. _That traitor! I have to get them out of here. _She ran to the sight of the flooded temple and searched for signs of the Cooper gang.

Suddenly a familiar voice shouted. "Can you hear me? I said Sly's hurt!"

Crystal's eyes widened. "_Murray_." She sped through the trees towards the voice of the hippo. As she arrived, she saw both Murray and Sly, who was lying on the floor of the small chasm wounded, and Carmelita, Neyla, and a large spider at the top of the pit.

_"__There they are Contessa, just as I promised. The Cooper Gang and Rajan all incapacitated." Neyla told the spider with pride in her voice. _

_"__Excellent police work Constable Neyla. Carmelita's never been able to catch the Cooper Gang, yet you capture them in just a few short weeks." The Contessa told her. _

_"__Well I never-!" Carmelita growls. _

Contessa cut her off._"__Really Carmelita, accept your defeat gracefully."_

_"__Actually Contessa…there's a good reason Inspector Fox never caught the Cooper Gang… she's been in league with them the whole time!"_

Carmelita's eyes went wide. Crystal growled from the trees, anger in her eyes at her former friend.

_"__Lair! Prove it!"_

Neyla smirks and shows a picture of Sly and Carmelita dancing at the ball back in Rajan's palace.

_"__This is a photo of Carmelita dancing with Sly Cooper on the night the Clockwerk Wings were stolen."_

_"__But… I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper!"_

Contessa took a moment to look at the picture before giving the female fox a glare.

_"__You two certainly seem very… familiar in this picture. Men, place Inspector Fox under arrest."_

Eyes widened around them as Carmelita was dragged away and arrested. The vultures led her towards the jungle and towards a hidden figure. Bentley was hidden nearby and was close to being discovered.

Crystal jumped onto a higher branch, one where she could be seen, and let out an ear splitting roar. **"NEYLA!"** She roared as her claws slid out. Everyone turned towards her, Neyla's own eyes wide in hidden shock, not expecting Crystal to show up. "You traitor!" She snarled before releasing another roar.

"It seems we have more company. After her." Contessa ordered. With a final glare, Crystal turned and jumped down into the trees once more. She jumped through the branches, quickly losing the guards chasing her to fight off the vegetation in their way on the forest floor. Turning on her heel, she ran back to the temple only to find it abandoned, Sly's cane remaining. Crystal approached the cane and grabbed it.

"This is not how I wanted things to happen." Crystal said under her breath. She tightened the grip on the cane and walked in the direction where Bentley fled. She barely walked an hour until she came across the turtle. "You ok?" She asked.

"Gah!" Bentley yelled in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry." Crystal handed Bentley the cane. "I just came to give you this."

"Uh…thanks." Bentley said as he accepted the heirloom.

Crystal gave him a calm smile. "You can trust me you know. I may not seem like the friendliest cat in the world but I wouldn't hurt any of Cooper's friends."

Bentley crossed his arms. "And why's that?"

Crystal's ears twitched and she spun her head at where she came. "The guards are coming back this way. We're gonna have to make a fast get away."

"The team's van too far away." Bentley said with panic in his voice.

"Guess we have no choice. Sorry 'bout this." Crystal told Bentley before picking him up and placing him on her back. "Hang on tight. We're going to the trees." Unsheathing her claws, Crystal climbed a nearby tree with little effort just before the guards appeared. "Which way to your van?" She whispered.

"Its a few miles in that direction." Bentley replied pointing straight ahead.

"We'll be there in no time. Until then read the book that's in my bag. You'll trust me after reading it." It was a risky move showing him the book but she had no choice. She felt Bentley reach into her bag and grasp onto the familiar surface of the book. She felt a small intake of breath as she began to walk along the branches away from the guards below them. When they got far enough away, Crystal jumped down to the forest floor and began walking again, Bentley reading the book on her back. About an hour into the walk, soft snoring could be heard from behind.

"Poor guy. Today must have drained him emotionally." Crystal said to herself as she turned her head around to look at the sleeping turtle, surprised to find her book still in his hands. Crystal found the van just as the moon was beginning to rise. At this time Bentley began to wake up. "We just arrived." Crystal told him as he slid off her back.

"Were you walking all day?" Bentley asked as he began pulling the debris hiding the van.

Crystal gave a small yawn. "Pretty much."

The two were quite as they cleared off the van. "So…your family and Sly's." Bentley said trying to break the silence.

"Yep."

"What are you planning to do now?" Bentley wondered.

Crystal paused then looked at Bentley. He needed someone now more than ever. "I _was_ planning on getting the Clockwork talons but now I have a change in plans."

"What's that?"

Crystal gave a small smile and determination sparked in her eyes. "I'm gonna help you break your gang out of prison. If you'll accept my help that is."

**Who knows when the next chapter will be up with school starting soon.**


End file.
